With the development of intelligent voice interaction devices, there are more than one intelligent voice device in more and more occasions. For example, in the use scenarios of smart home, there are televisions, refrigerators, speaker boxes and other devices. Each device needs a wake-up word to wake it up, and if the wake-up words for the devices are identical, for example, when a user is waking up a device using a wake-up word of “Xiaodu, Xiaodu”, these waked-up devices may simultaneously respond to the user's request and interact with the user at the same time. Then, the user will be confused about to which device makes voice interaction with him or her.